Consumers, manufacturers, and distributors may each individually or as groups have many different opinions of the type of a bed and bed firmness that may provide for a comfortable resting or sleeping condition. There are many different types of beds and firmnesses to choose from when deciding on a bed to purchase. In an attempt to provide users with comfortable beds, bed manufacturers may use metal springs, foam layers, solid foam blocks, water, air, or other means to provide various types of firmness to a user. These different types of bedding materials may be used individually or in combination. Beds may be available in various firmnesses using a combination of springs, foams and materials in various combinations may provide for firmer or less firm support to the user. However, even though great effort has been dedicated to making a mattress that provides good support and comfort, the present solutions are inadequate and a need exists for an improved mattress.